


Together We Soar [Art]

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art I made for Aria's Sabriel bang story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Soar [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



**Title:** Together We Soar (Credit of the Title to sabriel-otp!!)   
**Author:** Aria Lerendeair  
 **Artist:Litra**  
 **Rating:** Explicit   
**Pairings:** Sabriel (Sam Winchester/Gabriel Novak), Destiel (Dean Winchester/Gabriel Novak)  
 **Word Count:** 127,830  
 **Warnings:** Major Character Death (Re-Incarnation), Angst, Heartbreak, Grace!Sex, Soul Feeding  
 **Summary:** Gabriel didn’t need anyone, anymore.  He was a God, he needed no one.  Yet, when he sees a soul so bright that it outshines any other, he cannot resist a taste, then another.  Before he realizes it, he’s addicted, and he finds himself drawn to that soul, no matter the time, and era.  What was so damn special about that soul anyways?

[The Masterpost on Tumblr](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/111924854015/sabriel-big-bang-together-we-soar)

 

Aria's story features Sam and Gabriel in five (six technically) different Eras, so I decided to make a set of cards for each.

 

The first Era is set in ancient Greece, where Sam and Gabriel are Gladiators. I wanted to make them look young since they have a long way to go. I also chose to have them not facing the camera since, to represent the distance they are from the reader and through us, each other. 

* * *

 

The second Era is during the time of Alexander the great. Both of them have matured a bit by this point. Gabriel has grown more wild and Sam has become stronger but also more controlled. I tried to illustrate this through their hair and clothing or lack thereof. Neither of them are facing the camera yet but they've both turned towards it a bit.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The third Era is Victorian England. I added an extra color to my pallet both to accentuate the fancy clothing i got to draw and to hint that their relationship was deepening. While their primary colors have remained bright, the secondary colors have been slowly darkening, to illustrate how living through so many live is wearing them down. What once was simple and white has not darkened and become more complex.

Both of them are now almost facing the camera, like at any minute they will spot each other through a crowded room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

The fourth era is the time of Sam Wessen. This is when they finally connect and for a time things are simple. Sam is fully facing the camera, symbolizing that he is giving everything he has. In contrast Gabriel is slightly turned away, and his clothing is a bit more reserved, he's still hesitating just a bit.

 

* * *

 

The fifth era is slightly set apart. Sam is female in this one. While neither of them are facing the camera they both are looking out at the viewer; a sign that they are still open, despite how dark things have gotten.

 

 

 

 

Now Go read the story! I know it's long but IT IS WORTH IT!


End file.
